<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jolie Fleur by Hermes22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539878">Jolie Fleur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes22/pseuds/Hermes22'>Hermes22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nature World, Other, Sadness, Story about a flower, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes22/pseuds/Hermes22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pretty flower with sky blue petals and a cheerful yellow heart that was born one morning. His experiences, his encounters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur &amp; N36, Fleur &amp; vieille coccinelle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jolie Fleur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alors que le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant de sa lumière divine cette plaine déserte, la naissance d'un nouvel être dans ce monde nourrira mon histoire. Elle naquit dans la rosée fraiche du matin, ses pétales s'ouvrant au monde autour d'elle. d'apparance simplette, elle était pourtant destiné à une grande vie. Une belle couleur bleu ciel coloré sa chevelure de pétales et son coeur était d'un jaune joyeux.</p><p>De nature curieuse, elle était sans arrêt emerveillée du monde autour d'elle. Les grandes herbes vertes qui paraissait géantes par rapport à elle l'intriguait et elle essayait à chaque fois de leur parler. Hélas quand elle voulait leur parler celles ci l'ignorait. Un jour une d'elle lui repondit méchamment :</p><p>-"Tu espères nous parler, toi misérable. Tes appels constant me donne des migraines. Sache que nous n'avons rien à faire avec une naine comme toi, nous sommes bien plus belle, bien plus verte que tu ne le seras jamais. Reste à ta place gamine si tu n'as pas envie d'être écrasée par plus gros que toi."</p><p>Fleur ne les a jamais plus dérangé, elle ne voulais pas faire du mal et resta donc en silence. Un matin se leva de nouveau et Fleur fut reveillée par un insuportable bourdonnement. Elle vit un étrange être devant elle. Il se tenait au dessus du sol avec des sortes de pétales transparente qui battaient à toute vitesse, son corps était rayé de noir et jaune, il avait d'effrayants yeux noirs globuleux. Elle poussa un cris de stupeur :</p><p>-"Mais qui est tu ?!"</p><p>L'être étrange la regarda et repondit calmement, comme si tout était normal :</p><p>-"Bah, je suis Numéro 36" mais en voyant son air confus, il continua. "Numero 36 des abeilles. Tu sais au moins ce qu'est une abeille j'espère ?"</p><p>Moins effrayé qu'il y a quelques minutes, Fleur se redressa presque hautaine, tentant d'imiter les grandes herbes, et d'une voix tremblante dit :</p><p>-Qui que tu sois, tu es un inconnu pour moi alors ne m'approche pas et passe... passe ton chemin !</p><p>Tout d'un coup, N36 soupira lourdement :</p><p>-"Oh non...encore une novice. Ecoute mademoiselle, je peux pas partir comme ça, sinon la reine risque de s'énerver." En voyant son air inquiet, N36 reprit "Comment t'expliquer ça ?... On fait tous partit d'un cycle, et dans ce cycle j'ai comme boulot de venir récolter ton pollen, le truc que tu fabriques, je sais que sa permet de créer des nouvelles fleurs. Mais pour nous, ce pollen nous permet de créer un liquide nommé miel qui nourrit notre Reine qui donne naissance à de nouvelles abeilles et notre peuple s'agrandit comme le tien."</p><p>Fleur était moins confuse mais quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et elle ne put s'empécher de demander :</p><p>-"Mon peuple ? Quel peuple ? Il n'y a personne pareil que moi ici. Je le saurais sinon. Et je saurais si j'avais une reine."</p><p>-"Bien sur que tu as des semblables. Le monde ne s'arrète pas à ta plaine, il est tellement plus vaste que cela.” N36 disait cela de façon si passionné que Fleur l'écouta un peu plus. “Pour la reine je ne pourrais te répondre mais je pourrais demander à mes ainés. Maintenant laisse moi te retirer ton pollen.</p><p>S'en suit une bataille acharnée entre les deux nouveaux amis. Au bout d'un temps incalculé, ils étaient tout les deux essouflée. Le soleil commencé déjà à décliner. N36 partit à la hâte en prometant de revenir bientôt. Fleur se retrouva seule mais heureuse de sa journée.</p><p>En se revoyant, il jouèrent à des jeux de toutes sortes et vers la fin de la journée. La petite fleur curieuse demanda à son compagnon :</p><p>-”Dis moi N36. Comment est le monde ?”</p><p>-Je ne peux pas te dire avec précision mais d'après d'autres, c'est magnifique. Des plaines comme les tiennes mais plus grandes, des montagnes à perte de vue...”</p><p>-”Qu'est ce qu'une montagne ?”</p><p>-”Un très grand et très gros caillou où quand on est au sommet on peut toucher les nuages”</p><p>-”Cela doit être beau à voir”</p><p>Et c'est comme ça que la petite Fleur rêva pour la première fois de visiter le monde.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Les deux amis ont joué tous les jours du printemps en étant rejoint quelques fois par une vieille coccinelle s'ennuyant de la vie. Le printemps passa vite et arriva l'été arride, puis ensuite l'automne pluvieux. Tous les jours, les deux parfois trois amis se rejoignaient au levé du soleil. Mais le premier jour d'hiver personne ne vint, ni la vieille coccinelle, ni N36. Ce n'est qu'au couché du soleil qu'une abeille inconnu vint la voir :</p><p>-"Moi, numéro 24 du peuple des abeille a le regret de vous annoncer la mort de numéro 36 dans de tragiques circonstances. N36 a été noyé. Vous étiez son amie et nous partageons votre tristesse. dit il d'un visage impassible presque lassé.</p><p>Puis après cette tirade glaçante, il partit sans un mot.</p><p>La stupeur s'installa dans le coeur de Fleur mais aussi un sentiment tout nouveau : La tristesse. Elle se lamenta toute la nuit dans le froid de l'hiver. Les grandes herbes avaient dépérit depuis bien longtemps. Le froid lui dévora toute sa joie de vivre et quelques unes de ces petales étaient tombées autour d'elle. Elle vit la neige belle et pourtant cruelle tombé de ce ciel qui avait perdu son bleu des beau temps. Le soleil faisait son timide et Fleur continua sa dépression.</p><p>La coccinelle revint un jour, et s'installa à côtés de Fleur. Perdue et en colère, elle lui hurla dessus :</p><p>-”OU ETAIS TU ? QUAND N36 EST MORT. QUE FAISAIS TU ? “</p><p>-”Bonjour jeune fleur, je suis moi même heureux de vous voir en bonne santé. Pour ce qui est de la jeune abeille, ce ne sont hélas que les aléas de la vie.”</p><p>Quand elle avait rencontré la coccinelle, elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre qui exprimait autant l'indifference et le pessimisme. Elle l'avait rencontré à son reveil en train de grogner quelque chose d'inodible. Il se plaignait à chaque fois de sa vie et murmurait tout le temps que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Elle ne l'avait jamais écouté avant mais sa présence maintenant de valait rien de bon.</p><p>C'est à ce moment là que le vieil être se mis à parler :</p><p>-”Je viens te faire mes adieux jeune plante. Et avant que tu m'interromptes, je tiens à te dire pourquoi et qu'est ce qu'il t'attend. Partout dans le monde, il existe un peuple nommé Homme, ce sont des êtres destructeur avide de pouvoir.”</p><p>-”Et ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous ?”</p><p>-”Hélas maintenant oui. Car ils se sont déclaré la guerre, et ta plaine va bientôt être leur terrain de jeu pour se détruire et pour détruire tout autour d'eux par la même occasion. Enracinée dans ce sol, tu ne peux t'enfuir, je te mets donc en garde. Fais attention jolie Fleur, et ai du courage tu en auras besoin.</p><p>Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines plus tard que Fleur se rendra compte que la vieille coccinelle avait raison. Les terres sont devenu arride, plus rien ne pouvait y pousser. Des nuages de fumée dù aux bombes qui s'écrasaient toute la journée avec un bruit épouvantable empéchaient les rayons du soleil de traversser. Les pluies d'habitude rafraichissantes étaient maintenant noir de cendre. Fleur voyait ces hommes tombaient les uns après les autres en poussant des cris d'agonie. Et la nuit, elle entendait leur corp trembler de froid et leur dents claquer sans fin. La raison pour laquelle ils s'infligeaient autant de souffrances lui était mystèrieuse. La peur la poussait à se rattatiner sur elle même par peur d'être écrasée par les pieds des géants, au final ces pestes de grandes herbes avait raison sur quelque chose, elle finirait par se faire écraser par plus gros qu'elle. En parlant d'elles celles ci étaient sèches et jaunis. Elle était seul, désespérement seul. Trop petite et délicate pour empécher ce massacre. Alors elle les regarde, ne pouvant être que spectatrice de l'anéantissement de la nature.</p><p>C'est un soir noir cendre comme tous les autres soirs qu'elle le voit. Lui, qui écrit dans la nuit une lettre, une chaque soir pour sa famille. Lui qui durant la journée est homme sanglant, devient la nuit tombé père et mari aimant. Elle le regarde de loin. Tous les soirs, c'est la même rengaine, il écrit et elle le regarde. Elle regarde son sourire amoureux, ses yeux tendres et sa main qui tremble. Elle essaye d'imaginer ce qu'il peut bien écrire sur ce bout de papier peut être ses rêves ou ses peurs, elle ne sais pas. Et quand il pleure, elle voudrait tellement avoir des jambes pour aller le consoler. Il est pourtant son ennemi, son bourreau mais la réel tristesse dans ses yeux montre qu'il ne voulait pas être là. Elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle mais elle le sentit caresser ses pétales comme pour vérifier qu'elle était réelle. Puis il l'a cueillit et la posa doucement dans l'enveloppe. Dans ces dernier instant, Fleur pensa à quel point elle avait de la chance. Sa mort ne servirait pas à rien, elle rapporterait de l'espoir à un enfant dans le monde qui attend son papa. Et c'est avec cette pensée que la jolie fleur au pétales bleu ciel et au coeur jaune joyeux s'endormit à jamais.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>C'était une petite histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée. Si c'est pas top ou si vous avez pas aimé, dites le moi !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>